Dipper's Depression
by DuperBro
Summary: When Robbie proposes to Wendy and Dipper is there to see it, the boy is heartbroken and shuts himself off from the rest of the world. Can the gang find him and restore the Dipper they once knew before it is too late? Dipper x Wendy. Reviews needed; 2 reviews 1 new chapter. Rating for depression.
1. Dipper's Breakdown

**Hello, my FanFic peeps! It is I, **_**DUPERBRO, **_**and I am undertaking the task of juggling TWO Gravity Falls FanFics at one time! I'm starting this one because I'm having writer's block on the first one. It's called ****Turbo Fist****. Review it and help a fellow FanFictioner out, huh? Anyway, I'm introducing a new rule- THE REVIEW POLICY. I need to get at least two reviews per chapter before I write a new one. So REVIEW if you want more!**

**CHAPTER 1**

August 10th, 8:06 PM

Gravity Peak

3 Years Later

DIPPER'S POV:

I sat high up on a tree watching over the scene before me. The sun was blazing intently over the skyline as it set. The rays of light danced on Gravity Peak, one of Gravity Falls' lesser-known landmarks. I looked down and saw why I was here-Robbie and Wendy were sitting on the edge of the cliff, holding hands as they watched the pretty sunset. I know, I know, why am I spying on Wendy and Robbie-but mostly Wendy?

The answer was simple-Robbie seemed like the kind of guy who would use her or something. So I watched them in silence. I was like Wendy's guardian angel.

So I watched them as they sat there. They hugged or kissed every now and then, but I kept my fury down. I saw them hold hands. I saw he stuff that I wished I didn't have to see, but it was for Wendy's sake. I cared about her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

This is why I stiffened when Robbie reached into his pocket with his free hand.

It's why I gulped when Robbie got up.

And why I almost fell out of the tree when he got on one knee.

My brain was going crazy processing what was happening-_Robbie was proposing._

TO WENDY!

I watched as tears filled my eyes as Robbie gave the speech, and I hoped, PRAYED Wendy would say no.

But my heart was blown up into a million pieces when I saw Wendy nod.

She said yes.

_She said yes._

Tears exploded from my eyes as I Jumped from the tree. I landed safely and ran. I ran and ran and ran. I ran until I reached the spot I always went to when I felt sad-the place where I found 3. I crawled into the box and scooped up a pebble. I threw it at the control box and it hit its mark.

The panel over me zipped shut.

I let it out. First it was just crying. Then wailing. Finally it became off-the-chain bawling. I cried until I had no tears left, and I still cried, hugging my knees.

I'd never forget today.

The day my heart broke.


	2. Mabel's Fed Up

**Wow. I mean, wow. Nobody, not even I, **_**DUPERBRO**_**, could have predicted that the two necessary reviews would come in LESS THAN A DAY. I'm impressed. And I don't say that often. Shout out to ****beachfriend**** and**** Bluesparkles66**** for being the two reviewers. By the way, from now on, the story will be told in general POV unless I say otherwise. Cutting to the chase…**

**Chapter 2**

Mabel couldn't sleep.

Her twin brother, Dipper, should have been home by now, but he wasn't. It was almost time for supper, and Dipper hadn't shown his face since Wendy had left with Robbie for their date. Mabel knew Dipper shadowed Wendy and Robbie on their dates, but she wouldn't tell anyone. She'd promised Dipper by zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

Mabel sat in the living area upside down on the couch watching another re-run of _Duck-Tective_ with Waddles lying by her. Mabel tended to talk to her pet pig when she was upset. Now was one of those times.

"Waddles, where do you think Dipper is? He's never late for supper, and he's never been gone this long."

Waddles oinked. Just then, Mabel heard a car pulling up in front of the Mystery Shack. Wendy was back to work her night shift. The teen usually stayed at the Mystery Shack late, and everyone knew she was always welcome there.

Mabel got off the couch and ran to the door to greet a smiling Wendy. Strangely, tear streaks were on her face and Mabel noticed these. "Wendy, what happened? Did you break up with Robbie?"

"Actually, Mabel, it's just the opposite," Wendy said in her cool-girl tone. Mabel processed this and almost had a panic attack. "You... you…"

"Yup. Robbie and I are engaged!" Wendy squeaked with joy. Mabel just stood there, dumbfounded. She didn't even react when Wendy hugged her. Wendy was MARRYING Robbie? This couldn't be happening. Wendy noticed her look and pulled back. "Mabel…? MABEL…?" Wendy called, snapping her fingers in Mabel's face.

Not even a blink.

Mabel was too busy recoiling from having put two and two together. Dipper secretly oversaw Wendy's dates. Robbie had proposed to Wendy and she'd said yes. And Dipper had been there to see it…

"MABEL!" A sudden cry shook Mabel from her thoughts. Wendy was staring at her. "Mabel, what's wrong?"

Mabel didn't answer. Instead she raced up to her attic room and got out her grappling hook and flashlight. Wendy followed her up. "Mabel… what are you doing?"

Mabel turned around and spoke in a rushed voice. "Dipper has been out too long and I'm going to find him," the 15-year-old said, and raced for the door. Waddles hopped off the couch and followed her lead. Wendy grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. "Dipper? I'm sure he's fine. He's been out late plenty of times and came back fine, hasn't he?" Wendy said, trying to soothe Mabel. But it did the exact opposite.

Mabel had had enough. Dipper had ran away because he'd seen Wendy agree to get married to his worst enemy, and she was distressed enough already by that alone. But Wendy's obliviousness to Dipper's affection toward her just tipped her boiling point. She whirled around, her face becoming tomato red.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" was Mabel's first outcry. Wendy, shocked my Mabel's sudden fury, replied, "What? What did I do?"

"YOU AGREED TO MARRY DIPPER'S WORST ENEMY! YOU'VE BEEN COMPLETELY IGNORANT OF HIS FEELINGS FOR YOU ALL THESE YEARS! HE WENT BACK IN TIME, LIKE, FIFTEEN TIMES DURING GRUNKLE STAN'S MYSTERY CARNIVAL TO TRY TO WIN THE PIN GAME WITHOUT HITTING YOU IN THE EYE! HE CARES MORE ABOUT YOU THAN ROBBIE EVER WILL!"

Wendy cut Mabel off at that last part. "Whoa, sis, slow down. I love Robbie. We're getting married. We…"

Now it was Mabel's turn to cut her off. "OH, LISTEN TO YOU! IT'S ALWAYS ROBBIE, ROBBIE, ROBBIE, ROBBIE THIS, ROBBIE THAT, OH, LOOK AT ROBBIE TODAY, TODAY ROBBIE DID THIS, AAARRRRRGGHH! DIPPER LOVES YOU MORE THAN ROBBIE! ALWAYS HAS, ALWAYS WILL! HE'S RUN AWAY BECAUSE YOU TOSSED HIS FEELINGS ASIDE LIKE A DEAD CAT AND SPRUNG FOR THE FIRST GUY THAT KNEELED BEFORE YOU! YOU MAKE ME **SICK**!" Mabel finished. Wheezing from her outburst, she turned and marched out the door, Waddles at her heels.

Wendy was about to retort with a snappy comeback but was stopped.

_Dipper loves me? _Wendy thought.

Wendy took in that phrase. She felt terrible. Dipper had feelings for her she'd never even noticed. Either he'd been good at hiding it, or she'd become Dopey the Dwarf.

With that in mind, Wendy rushed out the door after Mabel to help.


End file.
